bsaikatsufandomcom-20200214-history
Priest
The , A holy field medic, these padres roam the battlefield curing the wounds of fallen comrades. Description Supporting spellcaster. Can initially cast Heal, which increases the life of wounded units. Can also learn Dispel Magic and Inner Fire. Attacks land and air units. Español Hechicero secundario. Al principio puede lanzar el conjuro Curación, que sana parcialmente a las unidades heridas. También puede aprender Disipar magia y Fuego interior. Ataca a unidades de tierra y aire. Character Profile Information Priests can be a very important part of a Human army. While Healing and Dispel can be very useful many prefer Priests for their Inner Fire ability. Inner Fire can be an alternative to Orc Shaman Bloodlust and especially useful in team games. Healing can help return units to full health saving you the cost of replacing them. Dispel Magic is useful for countering powerful spells such as Bloodlust and Slow. Dispel Magic is also useful against Skeleton and other summoned units. Remember to research Adept and Master Training. Besides just giving extra spells these upgrades also increase mana capacity and mana regeneration which is exactly what you want on spell casting units. Names for Worldwide Languages * Sacerdote - Español * プリースト - Japanese Spells and abilities Heal (Autocast) :Heals a target friendly non-mechanical wounded unit for 25 hit points. | |- | |} Any friendly unit within acquisition range of the Priest will be automatically healed. The auto-healing function does not work when the Priest is in Hold Position. Dispel Magic :Removes all buffs from units in a target area. Deals 200 damage to summoned units. | |- | |} Dispel Magic has many different uses such as removing buffs and de-buffs. Dispel Magic is also useful for damaging summoned units. Casting Dispel Magic on Blighted ground can also dispel blight. Inner Fire (Autocast) :Increases a target friendly unit's damage by 10% and armor by 5. | |- | |} Inner Fire is a very powerful spell since it both increases damage and armor. On Knights it can make them very difficult to kill. Inner Fire is especially useful in team games where many allied units can be buffed with Inner Fire. Inner Fire can be a good alternative to Bloodlust. Upgrades ;Priest Adept Training :Increases mana capacity by 100, mana regeneration rate by 30%, hit points by 40, and gives Priests the ability to cast Dispel Magic : :;Priest Master Training ::Further increases mana capacity by 100, mana regeneration rate by 30%, hit points by 40, and gives him the ability to cast Inner Fire. : Manual Description Despite the High Elves' official departure from the Alliance, some elves still remain true to their former Human and Dwarven allies. The altruistic priests of Quel'Thalas refused to abandon their roles as healers and agreed to remain in Lordaeron despite the edicts from their reclusive masters in Silvermoon. The high elven priests use their Light-given powers to heal the wounded and bolster the spirits of Lordaeron's fighting elite. Gallery File:BTNPriest (RoC).png|Icon in Reign of Chaos Version. Category:Characters